Chaos
by angelrider13
Summary: Nemofic! The World cries out for a savior. And no one answers. Request from mimi.


**Soooooooo, this is like a way, way, WAY late request fill from like FOREVER ago by the guest reviewer, mimi.**

**They wanted Nemo interacting with Klarion, though I'm not entirely sure if this is what you wanted, but I gave it my best shot. I ended up using a strange combination of the comic version of Klarion (the version where he's not necessarily a bad guy) and YJ!Klarion, so his character might be a little iffy. I kinda like how he turned out though. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: Nemo is my baby. That is all.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

_**Chaos**_

* * *

Klarion sighed as he sat atop the roof of the tallest building in the city, Teekl curled up in his lap. He was so _bored_. This was _Gotham_. Things were supposed to be exciting here, chaotic. And yet tonight, the one night that he decides to come, everything is quiet. He's fairly certain someone is messing with him. He wouldn't put it past Nabu to do such a thing, but he supposed such things are below a Lord of Order.

Teekl stirred in his lap, ears twitching.

"The World will cry, 'Save me!' and I shall answer 'No'."

Klarion turned at the voice, surprised. He did not feel anyone approaching him. It was a girl. But not a girl. She was a small slip of a human – tiny and thin and boney. She looked young, far younger than her eyes betrayed her to be. There was almost no fat on her bones, no muscle either, and she had almost no curves to speak of. Fine, straight, copper-brown hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes, oh her eyes, hazel and delicate as glass but strong as steel. Hardly attractive by any conventional means. But. There was something _wrong_ about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hello, Chaos," she said, sitting next to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "You have a pretty kitty."

Teekl preened but Klarion rolled his eyes. "Teekl is not a lowly cat," he sneered.

She just hummed, completely unconcerned as she held out a hand to the familiar, which Teekl sniffed before giving one of her fingers a small nip. She giggled. "Nemo supposes not, but still a pretty kitty all the same," she said, scratching the cat behind the ears. Teekl purred.

"Attention whore," Klarion grumbled.

The girl-child-who-was-not-a-child snorted when Teekl bit him.

"Chaos's mind suits him," she mussed, "It is very…loud." Her lips quirked up. "Very _chaotic_."

Klarion raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why would that be?"

"Why indeed," she hummed, reaching up and taping his forehead with a slender finger, "_As if the Lord of Chaos does not know_."

Klarion recoiled at the echo of her words in his head. "What did you do?" he asked, eyes narrowed as he slammed the doors to his mind shut.

She looked more amused than anything. "Nemo did what Nemo always does. If Chaos wants to feel safe in his own mind, Nemo will let him," she drawled, "But Nemo wonders why Chaos chose to come to the Bat's city of all places."

"I go where I please and do as I like," Klarion said, haughty, "A small, frail, human girl is not going to tell me what to do."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as her eyes became hazy. "Human?" she murmured, voice dreamy, "Nemo supposes she is in the end of it all. She wishes it was true all the time though. Then Nemo would be her own like Chaos is his."

Klarion watched her, rubbing a hand across Teekl's head. "You are quite sane for someone who isn't," he said after a long moment.

She grinned, sly and sheepish as the same time. "What is sanity when everyone is insane?"

Klarion felt his lips twitch upwards. "Why chaos, of course."

"Indeed," she said in reply.

They sat in silence for a moment before he felt a small touch at his elbow. He turned to her and found her pointing, following her line of sight, he waited. Sure enough, not even five minutes later, the row of buildings she was pointing to exploded. He grinned.

"_Finally_ something interesting!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. The human-girl-woman-child laughed. He looked down at her, considered briefly, and then held out a hand to her. "Shall we?"

She grinned and took his hand.

_The World cries "Save Me!" and Chaos answers "No."_

* * *

**I am oddly proud of this. Kinda on the short side, but I like it.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**~Elri**


End file.
